memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
John Martin (fan film)
(2364-2370), Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards (2370-2371) |Assign=first officer, (2371-present) |Rank=Commander |Insignia= }} 'John Timothy Martin ' is a male Human who lives in the 24th century and services the Federation, Starfleet as the first officer on board the Federation starship under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. (''Star Trek: Voyager'')'' Family *Maria Martin (mother) *James Martin (father) *Brandon Martin (brother) *Elizabeth Martin (sister) *Audrey Hunter (ex-wife) *Marcia Taylor (wife) *Kelly Martin (daughter) *Felix Martin (son) Biography Early life John Martin was born on August 3rd, in 2333 in San Diego, Califorina on Earth. His mother was Admiral Maria Martin. John moved to Starbase 39-Sierra along the Romulan Neutral Zone during peace time with the Romulan Star Empire while Maria was stationed on the Klingon outpost Narendra III. While on a mission to keep the treaty enforced, the outpost suddenly came under attack by four Romulan warbirds, while on the outpost, his mother was wounded. Pre-Starfleet career Starfleet Academy In 2350, at age 17, he entered Starfleet Academy. Then he met his best friend Typhuss James Halliwell in his command class one day and the two became best friends, brothers even, John worked together with Typhuss to get their work done and then Martin and Typhuss graduated in 2354. Early Starfleet career Moon/Mars run Martin's first posting was on the old Moon-Mars run under Captain Jack Maynard. Martin and Maynard became close friends, nicknaming each other "Swamp Rat" and "Stinky" and getting into (and out of) several sticky situations together. Federation-Cardassian War Martin was offered a post as tactical officer and security officer of the . He turned down the offer out of loyalty to his then-current Captain Roger Stearns, and because he was uncomfortable with the commanding officer of the ''Cairo. During the war, Martin was the first officer of the . Martin took command of the Lexington when Captain Stearns was killed in a battle with a Cardassian battle cruiser in sector 887 while on border patrol, forcing Lieutenant Martin to take command of the ship and order an evacuation due to the warp core on the verge of breaching. After the destruction of the Lexington Martin and half of the surviving crew were taken on different ships, as he was posted to the commanded by Captain Jane Mitchell, and kept fighting in the war. Starfleet career USS Kansas USS Enterprise-D In 2364, he was posted on board the as a assistant tactical officer with the rank of Lieutenant, under the teaching of Lieutenant Worf he learned a lot from Worf and the two became good friends and brothers. In 2370, Lieutenant Martin fell in love with Sito Jaxa but when he heard Picard announcing Sito's death it tore him up and he requested a transfer to the Mars Shipyards and Picard granted the transfer in the same year. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards In 2370, after he transferred to the Mars shipyard to help design the and starships, Lieutenant Tyson met then Captain Kathryn Janeway who wanted to see how the construction of Voyager was going and she invited him on the shakedown cruise of the ship. USS Voyager In 2371, after the capture of Chakotay and his crew the was given time to sit in spacedock with a new Captain and senior staff with Captain Janeway being promoted to Admiral, and Commander Martin was picked by the new Captain to be her XO and he reunited with Marcia again and the two worked together as a team. War record Federation-Cardassian War Dominion War Friends Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel